Hecha de polvo
by Maira Lily
Summary: Todos tenemos una historia que contar, una historia que nadie conoce. Lilith no siempre fue un demonio, no siempre tuvo sed de sangre, fue humana y débil. Pero, por encima de todo, Lilith fue una luchadora que ansiaba la libertad.


Hecha de polvo.

Disclaimer: Supernatural, sobrenatural en español, no me pertenece a mí sino a Eric kripke y a todas las personas que hacen posible esta alucinante serie.

N/A: Este fic es mi visión de la historia de Lilith, dado que me voy por el cuarto capítulo de la quinta temporada no sé si sale más adelante o si se cuenta algo sobre ella. No tiene spoiler alguno ya que cuenta su historia, no salen los Winchis. La verdad es que me he decidico a hacer un fic sobre Lilith porque no había nada en el fandom sobre ella, es mala pero no tanto, tiene su motivo. QUe es lo que yo quiero mostrar aquí, pese a todo sus metodos son poco ortodoxos. Gracias por leer besos.

Estaba asustada pero no iba a mostrarlo, seguiría de pie con la mirada fija en esas tres figuras que se acercaban lentamente hacia ella. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, ocultando el ligero temblor que recorría sus manos y esperó. Un minuto más tarde las tres figuras se convirtieron en tres hombres, en tres ángeles enviados por Dios para darle caza. Como a un animal. Endureció su rostro, recrudeció su mirada y apretó más los brazos contra su cuerpo haciendo que la presión doliese un poco, pero no importaba. Cuando estuvieron a su altura el hombre más alto dio un paso al frente, quedando más cerca de ella que los demás. La miraba sin expresión alguna en los ojos o el rostro, como si no sintiera nada, ni un ápice de asco o pena por ella, un alma corrupta y desvalida.

-¿A qué venís?- Preguntó con la arrogancia por voz, impregnando y envenenando sus palabras para convertirlas en dagas lacerantes.

-Tienes que volver.- Fue la solemne respuesta del ángel de cabellos oscuros que la miraba directamente a los ojos, franqueado por sus compañeros. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pero se mantuvo firme, no les daría el gusto a esos mensajeros de Dios, no. No iba a retroceder, no volvería a ese absurdo lugar en el que tendría que fingir que todo iba bien, en el que tendría que mentirse a sí misma cada día.

-No pienso volver, no pienso ser menos que nadie.- Su voz, puro hielo y decisión, se clavó en los oídos de los ángeles que se sintieron impresionados por su determinación.-No soy menos que él, yo también fui creada de polvo. Somos iguales, por eso no entiendo por qué vuestro Dios se empeña en defenderle. Además no sé que pretende con esto de que vengáis a por mí. Dios me dejó marchar del Edén por lo tanto ahora soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca.- Sonrió con suficiencia y agitó sus alas con suma lentitud ante los ojos de los ángeles que la miraban sin comprender.

Dios le había dado esas alas para que se marchase del Edén, Dios le había permitido alejarse de ese patán del que estaba tan orgulloso. ¿Por qué la reclamaba entonces? ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerle eso? Observó a los ángeles que seguían en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión que cuando habían llegado. Cerró los ojos a la vez que suspiraba suavemente. Tal vez había sido una tontería irse, en el Edén nunca hacía frío, ni tenía hambre y podía dormir cuanto quisiera. No, se reprendió mentalmente, no podía ser débil, ella se había ido por una buena causa. No quería ser una marioneta en manos de un pelele que no tenía idea alguna de lo afortunado que era por poseer lo que poseía.

Abrió los ojos despacio para encarar a los ángeles, sorprendiéndose al notar que habían cambiado sus posiciones. El moreno que había hablado con ella en primer lugar había retrocedido junto a su compañero, mientras que el de aspecto más joven se acercaba a ella. Intentó mantenerse firme pero el ángel seguía avanzando y el miedo que había brotado en su corazón al ver las tres figuras surcar el cielo se apoderó de ella con dureza. Entonces el invasor se detuvo dejando dos pasos de distancia entre los cuerpos, buscó su mirada y, cuando la rebelde mujer se la sostuvo, despegó los labios.

-Lilith.- Articularon sus labios pronunciando cada letra, cada sílaba, con una voz suave y profunda, similar al arrullo del viento. Esa voz se le coló en los oídos embriagando su mente.-Sabes que lo único que vas a conseguir con esto es hacerte daño.-Dudo, por un segundó dudó. Quiso decir que quería volver, que se encomendaba en sus brazos, que ya no le importaba ser menospreciada. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no volvería.

-Muy bien, si esto es lo que quieres será lo que tengas.-El tercer ángel, el que aún no había hablado la miraba con superioridad.-Si no vuelves tus engendros morirán, nos encargaremos personalmente de que así sea.

Ella agachó la cabeza, dejando que sus bucles pelirrojos le cubrieran el rostro, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Dolía, algo en su pecho dolía tanto que parecía que fuese a estallar. Cerdos con plumas que se creían superiores a ella sólo porque Dios les favorecía. En ese momento odió a Adán y odió a los ángeles, no por se ángeles sino por ser hombres también. Odió a Dios mismo por crear a semejantes necios emplumados y a semejante adefesio que se consideraba un hombre. Pero sobretodo se odió a si misma por haber dudado, por haber caído un segundo ante los ojos de ese ángel de rostro amable. Por haberse creído sus palabras, por todo. Alzó el rostro con la decisión misma pintando sus facciones, con la ira centelleando en sus ojos, con la amargura cubriendo su voz y con un inmenso dolor naciendo en su pecho.

-¡Que vosotros, cerdos amantes de Dios, vais a matar a mis hijos!-Rugió arrugando el rostro, adquiriendo una expresión feroz.- Juro que si se os ocurre tocar siquiera un pelo de sus cabezas lo pagaréis, de eso podéis estar seguros. Vosotros me amenazáis a mi, bien, entonces yo os amenazaré también, es más amenazo al mismísimo Dios.- Se sentía enorme, henchida de orgullo, radiante y ardiente como ella sola. Nada iba a detenerla y menos tras lanzar su amenaza a esos patanes que la miraban incrédulos.- Atacaré a las mujeres durante el parto, para que sufran y sientan un dolor inmenso, para que el fuego del infierno arda en sus vientres y entre sus ingles. Así mismo atacaré a sus vástagos para que mueran lentamente en compensación por mis dulces hijos que morirán como ellos. Porque Dios no tiene ni la mitad de imaginación que yo poseo, graso error por su parte.-Entonces rió y su risa fue un trueno que rompió el ocaso en dos.- ¿Acaso es miedo eso que veo en vuestros ojos? Lo siento pequeños pero aún no he terminado. Las mujeres sufrirán mi ira y los hombres serán presos de mi lascivia, esclavos de mi placer. Me adentraré allí donde no podréis hacer nada contra mí, en sus sueños, y les robaré su semen para reponer a mis hijos perdidos. Ahora marchaos, corred a contarle a vuestro Dios que Lilith no le teme y que espera que su amenaza le siente como un dolor de muelas. Oh perdonadme por mi torpeza, el no sabe lo que eso porque es demasiado perfecto para saberlo.- Con satisfacción observó como los ángeles la se replegaban, haciendo un corrillo para hablar entre ellos. No esperaba que retiraran su amenaza así como ella tampoco tenía pensado ceder, en eso se parecían, eran tercos como mulas.

El ángel de cabellos de carbón la miró con algo similar al asco en sus ojos, gesto ante el cual no pudo más que sonreír, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y batió con fuerza sus alas, una, dos, tres veces hasta que al fin se elevó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a surcar el cielo de vuelta al edén. El ángel que había sido piadoso con ella dejó que sus compañeros se adelantaran unos metros y se acercó de nuevo, con suma lentitud.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sintió como nuevamente su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se cubrían de un suave tono carmín.

-Admiro tu valía pero la lástima que siento por ti sobrepasa dicha admiración. Lamento que tengas que conocer la desdicha de la muerte tan pronto, lamento que su negro velo tenga que posarse sobre tu familia de ahora en adelante.-Un largo silencio se instaló entre ambos, inundando el vasto territorio sobre el que se encontraban. Él la miró por última vez, pues ambos sabían que no volverían a verse más, agachó un poco el rostro y sonrió dulcemente, de una forma que hizo que Lilith quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos y quedarse eternamente entre ellos. Un instante después esa sonrisa se desvaneció con un potente batir de alas que arrastro el polvo del desierto tras él.

Lilith se dejó caer en el suelo y dejó escapar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, acompañó sus lágrimas con un alarido de dolor que la quebró por dentro. El llanto fue en aumento consiguiendo que se aovillase en el suelo para intentar cesar las convulsiones que recorrían su cuerpo. No hizo nada por impedir el avance de la amargura que la arañaba por dentro y por fuera como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Lloró y gritó hasta que su garganta se quebró, hasta que sus pulmones suplicaron que parara, hasta que sus ojos se secaron y no quedaron lágrimas que derramar.

Entonces sus párpados se abrieron dejando ver sus irises negros, dejando ver la determinación que en ellos nacía, porque en ese momento Lilith renacía de entre sus cenizas, cual ave fénix que alza el vuelo tras la muerte. Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo, desplegó sus alas y cubrió su rostro con una sonrisa. A su alrededor se extendía el desierto, árido y putrefacto, alejado del hombre. Los escasos matojos que esa tierra daba estaban secos y el viento los arrastraba con facilidad, llevándolos consigo en un baile eterno hacia ninguna parte. Las montañas arañaban el suelo hasta que conseguían brotar y se alzaban gloriosas contra el cielo arañando las nubes en un arrebato de insulsa osadía. El sol convertía en lava todo lo que tocaba y la luna, con la gélida noche, en hielo. Recordó por última vez los hermosos prados verdes, los robustos árboles que cada día le regalaban sus frutos, los inmensos lagos de agua tibia que le brindaban un sorbo de vida tras haber corrido sin cesar durante horas por esa enorme tierra de abundancia. Recordó, por última vez también, los sedosos cabellos castaños de aquel que una vez fue su conyugue, su sonrisa, su calidez, todo lo que el fue para ella, todo por última vez. Desterró esos recuerdos en los más profundo de su alma, allí donde ella no pudiera verlos con facilidad, donde no los encontrase nunca.

Los últimos rayos de sol habían cedido ya en su intento de alargar el día un poco más, dejando paso a la luna y a la fría noche que siempre la acompañaba. Deslizó una mano por sus cabellos descuidadamente batiendo sus alas a la par, tomando impulso para alejarse de esa tierra muerta. Una vez en el cielo se deslizó entre las nubes, disfrutando del tacto del viento en su rostro y en su cuerpo, disfrutando de sentir sus cabellos ondear libremente. Bajo ella el paisaje cambiaba abruptamente, de la más pura nada a la vida en sí misma. El desierto era seguido por matorrales verdes con rojos frutos que los salpicaban arbitrariamente, los árboles comenzaban a emanar de la tierra un poco más al norte y más adelante los pueblos iban tomando forma. La luna acariciaba a Lilith con luz de plata y le mostraba el camino que debía seguir. Ella obedeció a su nueva compañera y batió sus alas sin descanso hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo. Descendió con suavidad en una de las tantas calles que lo surcaban y siseó por ella hasta dar con otra y con otra, hasta fundirse con las sombras de la noche. Se paró frente a una casa, no era más grande o más hermosa que las otras, a simple vista era igual que su vecina, pero dentro había algo único. Se coló dentro de la casa con facilidad siguiendo la melodía que la había hechizado, la risa de un niño.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, el ruido se hizo más intenso, se acercó a la cuna donde yacía la alegre criatura y tomó su manita rolliza, llena de hoyuelos. El bebé rió con más intensidad y alzó los brazos para que ella lo arropara y lo acunara. La joven pelirroja no se hizo de rogar y agarró a esa dulce criatura envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que hizo que esa pequeña masa de babas suspirara feliz. Al notarlo ella comenzó a mecerlo despacio sonriendo al ver que el pequeño bostezaba pero se negaba a dormirse, se negaba a dejar de mirarla. Dejó que el pequeño agarrara uno de sus dedos con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a entonar una nana para que cerrara por fin sus ojitos. El pequeño bostezó de nuevo y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo con su rostro lleno de paz. Lilith apretó al niño contra su pecho con fuerza, aumentando la presión paulatinamente, pues tenía toda la noche por delante. Apretó y apretó hasta que el agarre del pequeño sobre su dedo cesó por completo, hasta que su respiración pausada se redujo a nada. Entonces lo depositó nuevamente en la cuna donde lo arropó con dulzura entonando aún esa canción que había acompañado a la pequeña alma en el momento de su muerte. Porque se ahora en adelante todo sería así, ella solo sería un suspiro, un vago recuerdo que vagaría por la mente de los hombres al despertar sudorosos al alba. La última imagen que vislumbrarían todos esos pequeños antes de cesar de respirar, el dolor que acompañaría a las mujeres en el parto y tras él. La única capaz de llevar acabo esa misión de venganza contra el cielo mismo, contra Dios y sus ángeles, pero sobre todo contra el hombre que la obligó a postrarse ante él, contra Adán.

"_Cierra tus ojos dulce criatura._

_No temas yo apagaré tu llanto,_

_en mis brazos morirá tu dolor._

_-Ven con Lilith._

_Cierra tus ojos y sueña, que yo te velo._

_Alza tu mano, que yo la sostengo,_

_no temas porque yo te protejo._

_-Ven con Lilith_

_Deja que mi voz te arrulle, _

_Mientras Morfeo te arrastra a su lecho,_

_mientras la parca te arropa en la oscuridad,_

_mientras tu corazón se apaga bajo esta luna de plata._

_-Ven con Lilith"_

**Fin**


End file.
